


Bit O' Fluff

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Feel-good, Fennec Fox, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Mouse Boy, Mouse Girl, No Smut, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, saint bernard, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: I wrote this piece a long time ago when I was feeling very comfortable, and I just wanted to share it.





	Bit O' Fluff

It’s a cold, wintry night outside. A snow storm is raging on the mountain, but in the dreary white there is one sign of warmth. This would be the smoke coming from the chimney of a large wooden cabin. Inside of the cabin all of the lights had been extinguished save for the glow which radiated from the huge hearth in the living room. 

On the floor, on a circular area rug, lay a large Saint Bernard dog. On top of him, resting peacefully, was a small, solid white fennec fox. Laying on the floor, as well, both resting their heads on the large dog’s bulk, were a mouse-boy and a mouse-girl. They had decided not to transform for the night. The boy was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt, a pleated skirt, and thigh high socks that fit snugly around his legs, while the girl was wearing a loose tank top which had bunched itself under her armpits, and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. 

As the storm raged outside the quartet slept soundly, their only movements coming from the quiet heaving of their chests as they slept. They all rested easy, knowing that they had each other to keep them warm and safe.


End file.
